darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Lifeline and Robustus Plan
9/21/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Lifeline Robustus (Smelting Pits, Polyhex) --- Robustus sat in the chair in front of the computer, leaning over so his forearms could rest on his thighs. His optics are dim, but there is certainly a mixture of emotions upon his facial features. He waits patiently, knowing Lifeline would walk in eventually. He had something to tell her. Lifeline sets her tools down to clean them, waiting a moment before speaking up. "You're maudlin too. This isn't about having to repair Megatron, is it?" Robustus takes a moment to scrub his hands over his faceplates then slowly stands up, "We need to talk. In private." he murmurs very softly, gesturing to her to follow him. Lifeline seems surprised by that, but she stows her tools and follows readily. Robustus walks through the hallways, down the staircases meant for the ground pounders in the base, ever downward until they reach the slag pits. It's noisy enough and barely anyone comes here. He faces the bubbling mass of molten metal as he intones, "I have some bad news to impart to you Lifeline." Lifeline looks out at the molten metal for a moment and then at Robustus. "What sort of news?" Robustus takes a moment, then turns toward her slightly. "Soundwave came into the medical bay and told me that there would be no more need for our services for the prisoner." his optics dim slightly, a frown drawing down his lips, "I'm afraid they mean to execute First Aid." Lifeline shutters her optics closed and breathes air out through her vents. "Did you hear when?" Robustus takes a moment, then replies, "He didn't mention it. I would suspect that when it is time, we will be called in to the Throne Room to witness the execution and determine that deactivation took place." he pauses and raises a hand to place it on Lifeline's shoulder, "I think we both know what we need to do." Lifeline opens her optics again, nodding to the other medic. "Yes. What are the chances that I can get down there to see First Aid again before that happens?" Robustus vents softly, then says, "There's a problem with that. Soundwave stated that none of us were to be seen down there. I need to know something Lifeline, do you wish to leave Polyhex?" Lifeline is quiet for several moments, looking out over the molten pools. Finally she says quietly, "It's already planned." Robustus looks surprised a moment, then nods. "Then I have a proposal for you. I've already gathered some parts, all of them are used, but they will suit for their purpose. I cannot allow a fellow medic who is a patient that is under my care die. It would be against my medical oaths. I hold those in higher regard than any allegiant that is painted upon my armor." he retracts his hand to face the molten pool again, "I have some sedative ready to go and a means to deliver it at long range. The guards will go unconscious and we can approach the cell where he is being held. From there though, it gets tricky. I was thinking perhaps setting up some sort of bomb inside the cell, scatter the used parts around inside so when the bomb goes off it looks like it took out anyone inside the cell." Lifeline considers, then shrugs. "I'm not sure if that will work but it's certainly worth a try as a generic distraction if nothing else. What was First Aid's condition the last time you saw him?"? Robustus replies, "I saw him last the same time you saw him first Lifeline. I haven't been back since then. Now I wish I had done so, who knows what sort of condition he is in if Vortex or someone else when back in there to torture him some more." a pause though, "I'm curious now. Why did you come here to Polyhex in the first place Lifeline? I don't believe we had First Aid in our possession before you arrived." Lifeline shakes her head no at that. "It's probably best if I don't tell you. Just rest assured that I have not broken my oath to avoid harming others. But with this news..." She looks around. "Where would be the best place to send a data burst from? I know Soundwave is likely to notice it no matter what I do, but I want to make sure that isn't blocked by signal noise or something like that." Robustus cocks his head a moment, turning his head to look toward Lifeline. A small smile creeps onto his lips. "Oh I don't know about not harming others, you certainly put a few seekers in their place." he reports, sounding a little amused by this fact. Then getting serious again he considers the question carefully. "He is most certainly keeping tabs on you. I believe though that where we stand right now is about as safe as you can get." Lifeline ohs. "Well then." She pulls her toolkit and opens it to pull out a tiny item, smaller than one of her fingers. She squeezes it, the device blinks blue for about twenty seconds, then stops. She promptly drops it into the molten pool where it fizzles and melts away. "We should probably get away from here before Soundwave tracks the signal down here." Robustus inclines his head to that and shows you a different way back to the medical bay so it looks like we came from the Tina. "I'm glad we had that little chat Lifeline." he intones. Lifeline nods. "Me too. I can't begin to say how much it has helped my outlook." She phrases her words carefully, now expecting others might be able to hear. "We should probably get back to see how Kick-Off is doing, yes?" Robustus mms, "Yes indeed. I suspect he'll be awake and wondering if he can go back to the Grease Pits." Lifeline hmphs. "That won't happen any time soon, based on the repairs he still has pending." Robustus inclines his head to that, "True." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs